


I Believe in Miracles

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: A Hold On Me [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i lied there's like SOME plot to this, it's technically motel sex but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: After a botched mission leaves the team separated, you and Jesse find refuge at a dingy motel. You know what's bound to happen.





	I Believe in Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> WELP HERE I AM AGAIN
> 
> It started off as a conversation between me and Kelly about the reader wearing Jesse's hat and then uhhhhhhh this lmao  
> Related to my other fic, _[this is the sound of my soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13669488)_ , but you can definitely read these two independently
> 
> Another mini playlist for you guys:  
> Just the Way You Are - Billy Joel  
> You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate  
> Baby, I Love Your Way - Peter Frampton

This motel room is far from the safehouse hidden on the outskirts of Route 66, but it’ll have to do given the mess you, Jesse, and everyone else made fighting off an entire band of merchants carrying thousands of pounds of drugs. The last message you got from Reyes was an order to rendezvous at a certain rock formation at dawn. After that was a matter of healing up and finding shelter.

You close your health pack and assess yourself, patting down your body to make sure all of your wounds have been covered. Once you know you’re good to go, you fall back onto the squeaky, cheap mattress, finding Jesse’s hat by your side. It’s almost a crime for him to leave without it on, but given how tired you two are from a long day, and that he’s only getting out to get a bucket of ice, you let it slide.

In fact, you let the hat slide right on top of your head when you sit up. The two of you haven’t been together for very long, but you have yet to experience what it’s like to wear his huge shirts, to wake up next to him when he isn’t gritting his teeth and smelling like soap instead of gunpowder. There’s something about putting on his hat that’s strangely intimate, like you’ve stepped over a line without his knowing. 

The door opens and Jesse blinks a few times before slamming it shut. You jump and nearly toss the offending accessory off your head, but he interrupts, “Whoa there, darlin’. Don’t you look cute as a button?”

You blush. Headshots are only second on his list of top five talents. Flirting is his first. “Stop. I just wanted to see if it would fit me.”

“It fits mighty fine on you,” he says, looking you up and down before setting the bucket next to the health pack on the wobbly table. Under it is a plastic bag containing junk food and two cans of cheap, Mexican beer, which he brings to the table, as well. He shoves the cans in the ice and tosses a wrapped corner store hot dog your way. “Not the most romantic dinner, but at least I bought it, right?”

“You know romance has nothing to do with buying me food,” you say as you peel the foil away, then frown. “It’s about giving me all the condiments that come with it.”

He chuckles and holds up a ketchup packet, then tosses that your way, too. “Call me Casanova, then.”

“Thanks.” 

The two of you eat in silence, the hat still on your head when you try not to wolf down your hot dog like it’s the first thing you’ve eaten all day. It  _ is _ the first thing you’ve eaten all day. Mission jitters and the like. As you and Jesse finish up your meal, he finally asks, “You okay?”

A little delayed, but the sincerity is there. “I’m fine. I used up a lot of the pack but there’s still a good amount of healing power in it if you need some.”

He exhales, downing the rest of his beer and crushing the can in his hand. This evening, he’s been light-hearted and flirty, but you can see all of that leaving his eyes now to address the severity of the mission at hand. “Fuck. I’m sorry for not protectin’ you better.”

You snort and toss your empty can into the bin in the corner of the room. “It’s my job to support you, not the other way around. Don’t apologize. We got ambushed and we didn’t see it coming.”

“Hey.” He stands and steps towards you, taking your tired hands and squeezing gently. “Support goes both ways, baby. We all could have done better.”

He’s right. If everything went according to plan, you’d be back at the base by now enjoying much better food and sleeping on a bed that doesn’t creak with every movement. Clearly, the plan’s gone awry and you’re here keeping yourself from crying because you know part of this failure was your fault.

Jesse leans in and kisses your cheek, speaking softly. “I know that face. Things will be better tomorrow, alright? Don’t cry.”

You don’t, but it’s a challenge to keep it all together. You stand and throw your arms around him, pressing close to his chest as he holds you to it. He smells of smoke and sweat and the remnants of today’s disaster, but you probably smell the same way, too.

“Easy,” he says. “Just forget about it tonight. Relax.”

“Relax?” you pull back and look up at him. He’s smirking. “That’s how you react to something like this?”

“Why? Is it better to lose your mind over what’s already happened and what you think is going to happen next?”

You pout, surprised by the wisdom but a little miffed that he’s absolutely right. “Now you sound like Genji.”

His laugh calms you down some and he pulls you back in, gentler this time. “Come on now. We’ve had something to drink, I’ve got some music on my phone, there’s a bed calling our names…”

If he’s suggesting what you think he’s suggesting, now is definitely a time to lose your mind. It’s been a few months since he asked you out and gave you the sweetest kiss outside a bad diner several miles away from here (why are criminals so infatuated with Route 66?), but neither of you has had the time nor the energy to go beyond making out in a secluded area of the base. The opportunity strikes now, especially when you have no control over what may happen tomorrow.

To accept his offer, you stand on your toes and give him a proper kiss, the brim of his hat bumping against his forehead. “Okay, cowboy. How about you help me relax tonight?”

That grin is part vicious, part ridiculously hot. “Yes, ma’am. You think you can keep the hat on the whole time you’re ridin’ me?”

Oh, now that’s what will get you going. You take the hat off and toss it away, grabbing his shirt and walking backward into the bed. “Who said anything about me riding you?”

Jesse growls and then you two are kissing, the bed wailing as you both settle on top of it with hands all over each other. He leads the way, slow and warm with each kiss more intense than the last. One hand strays away from your side to presumably dig into his pocket for his phone, to which he taps a few times and throws it over his shoulder like a used match. Some old song starts to fill the room, but it’s not so important when he slips his tongue between your lips and kisses you deeper. You spread your legs willingly for him, wrapping them around his waist and sliding your fingers into his hair. Ideally, the two of you should have showered before doing this, but it wouldn’t matter if you’re both going to get dirty all over again.

The two of you are like this for some time, sinking into the bed with the bad springs and kissing like a couple of teenagers in the backseat of an old Chevy. Jesse is hot, literally and figuratively, as he lies on top of you, only pulling away to catch his breath and remove his shirt. You do the same. There’s nothing flattering underneath your uniform, unless Jesse thinks a black sports bra is sexy.

Judging by the way he runs his hands up your stomach and to your breasts, maybe he  _ does _ think it’s sexy. One gentle squeeze has you sighing like you’re relieved that he’s into your body, arching up slightly into his hands and moaning his name.

“Shit.” He helps you take your bra off and leans forward to start kissing your chest, “Keep sayin’ my name like that and I’ll come before I get my pants off.”

You can’t help but giggle as you thread your fingers through his hair, pulling gently to encourage him to keep doing whatever he’s doing in order to get you so heated for more. Your hand follows his head as it moves downwards, moving towards your pants and letting go when he peels them off of you. Your underwear goes with it, leaving you open and completely naked for him.

“You know how long I’ve been waitin’ to do this?” he asks you as he removes his shirt.

“I’m guessing for a while now,” you answer, air in your voice when you spread your legs and languidly rub your clit with two fingers. “We never have any time.”

“And now,” he says, unbuckling his belt and stripping down to his underwear, “we got all night.”

“Easy there, cowboy. We’ll need some energy for tomorrow.”

“I’ll be just fine, sweet pea.” He shoos your fingers away to replace them with his own, rubbing up and down your pussy as he settles his head between your legs, “You, on the other hand…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence in favor of sticking his tongue out, circling your clit and teasing you with the tip of one finger. Automatically, you react, thighs tensing and lifting to fit perfectly around his head while your heels press into his back. Licking you up like dessert, he hums and slips his tongue inside, like he wants to taste every part of you.

“Jesse,” you moan, grabbing his hair once again and pulling when he replaces his tongue with a single finger. The pressure builds between your legs, hot and tight and greedy for him and only him. 

“Should’ve done this sooner,” he says, voice husky when he pushes in a second finger to join the first. One lick of your clit and he continues, “You’re the best damn thing I ever tasted.”

The words redden your cheeks on top of spur on your incoming orgasm. Jesse’s always been a smooth talker, but nothing gets you hotter than the way he talks about you. Through bouts of doubt and diminished self-esteem, he can talk you through the entire time you’re both clothed in bed and you can still get off.

He can’t talk, though, when he has his mouth around your clit, sucking while his fingers find that sweet spot over and over again. Pulling his hair with every pump, you come with a loud cry that will travel through the thin walls of the motel room. You jerk your hips through your orgasm, Jesse’s other hand trying to pry one of your thighs away from his head so you don’t accidentally kill him in the process of your pleasure.

Breaking free, he inhales deeply, wiping his face and sucking his fingers clean. “Fuck, that’s good. Mind if I come inside that tight little pussy of yours?”

Your head still stuck in that cloud of bliss, you answer, “Not at all. I need it, Jess. Need it inside me, fuck.”

A low growl fills the room, covering up the sound of some very funky old song bumping from his phone on the floor. You clench around nothing, spreading your legs wider to invite him back between your legs. He approaches you like a predator about to devour his prey, hair wild and eyes narrowed like he’s ready to give you the fuck of your life. Dropping his underwear only pushes you to be needier, his cock springing free and ready to fill you up.

The way he wants to do this becomes clear when he presses his knees to the bed, mattress creaking some more, and folds your legs back so your knees are close to your chest. His cock rests right at your pussy, only needing one good push before you can fill every inch of him.

“Nobody else is gonna make you feel this good,” Jesse declares boldly. His cock keeps prodding you. “You ready, sweet pea?”

You nod.

With your go-ahead, Jesse takes his time, inch by inch and angling himself just right so it feels that much deeper inside you. Grabbing onto the sheets tightly, your eyes flutter closed and feel nothing but the stretch, nothing but the beauty of the connection between you two coursing through your veins. You don’t care if your moan is loud and people can hear it through the walls. Hell, they might enjoy it.

You take a few breaths before whimpering his name and trying to flick your hips upward. The low laughter coming from Jesse arouses you that much more. He starts slow, shallowly moving his hips in and out and dropping his head to kiss you. Even after danger and a beer, he manages to be the sweetest man you’ve ever met. The biggest, too, as indicated by the way he starts to fuck you harder when he pulls back. The headboard taps the walls with every thrust, growing louder and louder so  _ everyone _ around you for sure knows what you’re doing with him.

“So fuckin’ tight,” he murmurs. “M’gonna fill you right up.”

You try to respond, but your words come off as gibberish and Jesse kisses it all away so all you can do is moan. It feels  _ that  _ good. Combined with the constant squeaks of the mattress and Jesse’s growls, you’re so much closer to getting off and coming on his cock. 

Then you get a hand in his hair and pull again, hard. “Jesse. Jesse— _ fuck _ , I’m gonna come.”

It’s enough fuel for him to slam inside you at his hardest, the headboard cracking the drywall even further. One hand drops between you two to rub your clit, all the while you continue to pull and hang onto the sheet and pray you don’t actually die from how mind-blowing this feels.

You come with your thighs trembling like leaves. Unable to control anything your body does, you let go, soaking Jesse’s cock and yelling his name to the sky. It doesn’t take long for him to hang onto the backs of your knees and finish himself off, too, with one more thrust to end it all along with rough groans that send shivers down your spine. You can’t stop moaning, stop trying to kiss him when he comes inside you. His laugh is quieter now, sweeter, movements much slower as the two of you calm down and hear nothing but your heavy breaths and something that sounds like Peter Frampton coming from his phone.

Jesse seems to notice the daze in your eyes and he tries to kiss you out of it. “You alright there, darlin’?”

You nod. “Can’t feel my legs.”

“Ah. Sorry ‘bout that.” He lets you go and pulls out, moving as slowly as he can as to not try and make a mess of the bed. “Sounds like you need the last of that health pack.”

“Shut up,” you say, laughing weakly. “I’ll see how I feel in the morning.”

“Sure.” Another kiss and he scoops you up, nearly stepping on his phone when the two of you make it to the shower. The bathroom looks like it’s been made for children and the space is cramped when you two share the warm water, but at least you can still be close to him.

You’ve just about washed away the entire day when you lean against his chest and ask quietly, “You really think we can get these guys tomorrow?”

Jesse snorts as he rinses away the last of the soap on his shoulders. “Course we can. And when we do, I’m gonna put in a request for you and me to take a week off.”

“A week?”

“That’s right. We can get a cabin in the woods where we can be all alone and nothin’ but the birds and deer will know that I’m fuckin’ you.”

You like the sound of that. A vacation after this mission is well-deserved and much needed. Poking his pectoral, you snicker. “You dirty dog. Are we going to be breaking walls there, too?”

“Dunno. We might be if you’re a good girl and beg for it.”

Your mouth drops and you attempt to fight him in the shower. It’s no good. Though, you genuinely cannot wait for all of this to be over. You go to bed cuddled up to Jesse’s side, looking forward to sticking to the plan tomorrow and reminding yourself that you’re all going to support each other. 

The last, handsome face you see before shutting your eyes is the one you’ll be motivated to wake up to tomorrow morning and for as many more mornings as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE YOU FROM YOU SEXY THING YOU SEXY THING YOU
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a hot dog with all the condiments are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
